


October 23rd: Ancient

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [23]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Butler!muses, Can literally be any one of my dorks that you fancy, F/M, Glove Kink, Leather Kink, Queen!Reader, Sweet Talk, tender kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: “A queen is meant to be pampered and showered in affections, no?”You will not deny that your favourite butler is right. He is always right.But especially behind closed doors.





	October 23rd: Ancient

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Here it is. My first ever royalty!au musing.
> 
> I should muse for these more often.

Feelings as _ancient _as time rise inside you.

Gloves trail your naked flesh, leather clad fingers skim the edge of your thighs.

You suck in a breath; he smiles. You whimper; he laughs.

“My queen is so beautiful,” he murmurs, kissing your lips.


End file.
